Dhampirs
Dhampirs, also referred to as Dhampires or Daywalkers, is a group of hybrids that are related to vampires and humans. Dhampirs are offsprings of a human and a vampire. They act like humans and only have a few vampire weaknesses. Dhampirs are one of the most notable hybrids in the series. History Ever since vampires made contact with humans, they have been forbidden romantic relationships with them, due to the vampire's lust being considered taboo, and also because of the fact religions around the world saw them as devils/demons. The pregnancy of a female human by vampires is very dangerous and it would cause death in childbirth. But as some people got closer to the vampires, the relationship between the two species resulted into the birth of the first Dhampir in the world and, by defaut, to a new species. In the third century, one vampire broke the taboo and had a relationship with a female human. The couple birthed "Mother", the first Dhampir, who still lives in the dark, hiding from humans. The first Dhampir who isn't afraid to live with humans is Rose, born during the fifteenth century. Rose has been living for centuries, killing the creatures of the dark and has been the first supernatural creature to do so. In the 18th century, another Dhampir was born from a female vampire and a male human relationship and was named Albert. He is also a killer of the creatures of the dark and had been living under the wing of Rose. Years later, another Dhampir was born, who is the main character of the series, Akane Sakamoto. Creation Dhampirs can only be created when a female Human is impregnated by a male Vampire or when a male Human impregnates a female Vampire. They cannot be created if a Dhampir bites a Human. Physiology Food Dhampirs are able to eat the same food as Humans, however they need blood to survive. Since they have blood within there body, Dhampirs can't drink their own blood and they will generally need the blood of a warm-blooded animal. Akane has been eating the same food as Humans since she was young and would drink Animal blood once a week. If a Dhampir fails to drink blood, they will turn weak and would suffered severe fatigue and would also lead to dehydration and death. The blood thirst would trigger the Dhampir's personality into a feral mode and would lose their control and sense of humanity and would attack someone if they are not fed with blood. Nature Dhampirs are considered to be calm and composed. Some of them have a cold personality, like Akane (mostly by choice) and Albert (his coldness being an actual character trait), while others are warm and emotional (Rose). Whenever a Dhampir is bothered by anyone, they would hiss at them and would show their fangs. The bite of a Dhampir rarely has effects. If they bite a human, the human will feel nauseous for several hours, but won't turn into a Dhampir or a vampire. If they bite a supernatural creature, they (the creature) would get weaker and would temporarily lose some of their abilities. Society and Culture Some of the other Dhampirs have rejected their vampire and human lineage, while the others like Akane has learned to accept and embrace it. Dhampirs are very protective and caring when it comes to Humans and would fight the creatures of the darkness, if they attack humans. All other supernatural creatures feared the Dhampirs as they are believed to be the ones who will manage to wipe out the entire existence of the supernatural, which leads them to consider vampire-human relationships as taboo, just to prevent Dhampirs from being born. Another reason why Vampire-Human relationships and the whole birthing process of the vampire/human hybrids are seen as taboo is because they are in direct violation of the laws of nature, science and biology. The hybrid baby always kills its human mother at birth yet it is unable to look after itself when it is newborn. Unless there is a vampire around to turn the dying mother or a caring relative standing by to look after the hybrid it will die shortly after birth from starvation, exposure, thirst, predatory animals or anything else it requires assistance with or protection from. A species simply cannot function if it always kills it mother at birth unless it's a species that is entirely self-reliant from the first moments of life. It is unknown if this also applies to Dhampirs conceived from a vampire mother, as Albert has never revealed much about his past life. Powers and Abilities *'Massive Strength '- Like their vampire parents, Dhampirs have massive strength and are always the best when it comes to combat. According to Akane, the Dhampirs would maintain their strength even if they stopped aging. Dhampirs might have a massive and an excellent strength, however not as strong as a vampire. *'Enhanced Reflexes '- Similar to vampire abilities, Dhampirs are super agile and can run, jump or climb without getting exhausted easily. *'Enhanced Durability '- If a Dhampir is hurt by any weapon like guns and knives, they would still continue to fight. The only thing that they can't withstand is a werewolf's bite or a vampire's bite. *'Fangs '- Some Dhampirs are mostly show with or without fangs, their fangs will only show if they are hungry or somehow angry. *'Advanced Mental Rate' - After being born, Dhampirs begin to age mentally and would learn things quite easily. Koji once mentioned a Dhampir in their young age has a similar mind to a teenager. *'Immortality '- Dhampirs are highly immune to diseases, illness, viruses and infection. They also stop aging at the age of 20. *'Excellent Healing Factor '- Dhampirs can heal themselves in an excellent speed and time. The only thing that they cannot heal is a werewolf Bite and a vampire's bite. *'Telepathy '- Dhampirs have the ability to communicate with others by using their mind power. Weaknesses *'Werewolf Bite and Vampire Bite' - This is the feared weakness of the Dhampirs. It has been shown that a Vampire's Bite is much stronger than a Dhampir's bite. A werewolf bite can caused severe fatigue or coma to a Dhampir and even death. *'Decapitation '- Decapitating a Dhampir's head will obviously result to their death. *'Heart Extraction' - Removing a Dhampir's heart will also obviously result to their death. *'Sunlight Resistance' - Dhampirs can withstand sunlight, albeit with great pain. They can only stay in the sunlight for 5 hours. *'Magic' - Depending on its purpose, a Witch's magic can make a Dhampir weak. List of Dhampirs Who co-exist with humans *Rose *Albert *Akane *Elvira *Vlad *Trinity *Tsuki (part) Who hide from humans *Aho *"Mother" *Nathaniel *Gillian *Anna *Sandra *Tasuki *Jimura *Ibel Trivia *According to Terrence's studies in The Book of Monsters, the human mother would reincarnate into her baby in order to help them survive, considering that under normal circumstances Dhampirs would be stillborn (they no longer being attached to their mother). This theory is supported by Akane and Rose's resemblance to their respective mothers, as well as their reoccurring dreams. As for Dhampirs born from a vampire woman, he claims "they are bound to be self-reliant". Categorie:Species Categorie:Hybrids Categorie:Humans Categorie:Vampires Categorie:Dhampirs